Resurrection
by crayolakid0413
Summary: What happens when being in the mob puts Grace's family in danger? The resurrection episode was stuck in my head. I'm going to continue this after the season finale seeing as fox cancelled the show and its too good to give up on.


**Authors Note: This story has spoilers to Resurection, although the storyline is similar I did not use all of the same information. This is my story and is reflected as such.**

**I'm really upset fox has cancelled this amazing show. It started out slow but has become better with each episode. It could go so far. Its really a shame. I hope people continue to write fan fics to keep it going.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the mob doctor, however this story based on the characters is my original work. **

**Chapter 1**

_Here one minute_

_Gone another_

_It was only a matter of time_

_A permanent mistake_

_With endless consequence_

_A life that should not have been_

_Isn't missed or mourned_

_Never loved, Never wanted_

_A Nuisance, Inconvenience_

_Deliverer of pain_

_Infectious Misery_

_Removed from this world_

_As an act of sacrifice_

_Making way for greater joy_

_No one wanted her_

_Who she couldn't be_

_So no one be sad_

_When her life was taken_

_Returned by a gift_

_But wanted no more_

_Determined to set free_

_Those she loved_

_Knowing she could never_

_Find the forgiveness_

_She so desired_

_Gone this time_

_Free from the hurt _

_The scars unnoticed_

_On a broken soul_

_Everything is better now_

_With her final breathe_

_Cry if you must_

_Know she loved you best_

_Never wanted_

_Never loved_

_Never mourned_

_Here one minute_

_Gone another_

_It was only a matter of time_

It was a really long day for Grace. Once again she had to balance her life at the hospital and her life from in the mob. Grace walked into her house, her sanctuary, instantly relaxed. All of those outside dangers, all of the mess her life had become was safe inside these walls. Her mother came in to check on her, just like she was little. A mothers' love couldn't be matched.

Grace stepped into the bathroom and stripped down. She stepped into the shower, allowing the hot water to wash away all the stress of the day. She could feel Al Trippon's breath against her face as he threatened her with his secret. She thought of the man who had died in her hands right before becoming a father, how that same man came back. Why couldn't her father come back as someone else, the man she needed him to be?

Constantine made his way to the Devlin house. His men had noticed the way he looked after her. The way he protected her from her transgressions, but they thought it was because she was a hot blonde doctor. No one knew the truth. But the truth also had a way of getting out. Knowing Luke was in trouble, knowing danger was lurking, meant she had to know and he had to be the one to tell her. He took a swing of liquid courage before making his way up to the door.

He knocked on the door, taking a deep breath. This was a conversation he knew would need to happen, but he was hoping it wouldn't be during his lifetime. Daniella opened the door. She had a concerned look on her face, but still greeted him with her usual upbeat smile. It was time to tell Grace. As he prepared to step inside and face his daughter the reviving of a car engine caught his attention. Something was wrong. Neither had a chance to react before gunfire ripped through the night air. He felt each bullet rip through his body. Blinding pain radiated as he felt himself slipping away, all he could think about was his daughter, she would be left without his protection, without her mother, and without the knowledge to protect her self from the impending danger. She was the daughter of a mob boss, she was the brother of a drug cartel's new target, she was going to die and he couldn't protect her, he had failed the most important person in his life.

Grace was pulled from her thoughts by the rapid gunfire outside her house. Someone was attacking her sanctuary. She quickly through on clothes and raced downstairs. Her mother would have taken cover, she would be safe. She yelled through the house but no answer. She felt her heart racing as she stormed through the living room. She felt a breeze coming from the front door. Nothing could have prepared her for what she would find.

Constantine was lying on one side of the porch, unconscious, full of bullet holes, and her mother, her mother was lying on the other, blood pouring from wounds. Her legs had been hit, the bones shattered, but the worse was the blood pouring from her shoulder, just missing her heart. Grace lost all the knowledge of the strong doctor she is, she felt like a scared child holding her bleeding mom and screaming for someone to come and help.

Nate had been heading back to the bakery after the job Constantine had sent him on. He immediately pulled his gun after seeing the broken glass. He felt a lump form in his throat as he walked through the bloody bodies of his coworkers, his friends. Someone was coming after them. Grace. He had to get to Grace. Her phone kept going to voicemail. He raced home, unprepared for what he was about to see. His big sister who never broke, who fixed everything, who took on his debt to the mob was pressing on one of the many bullet holes in his mother, crying and begging for help. His boss lay lifeless bleeding out. His house, his childhood home was riddled with bullets. They came after his family and life would never be the same.

He raced over to his sister, dialing 911 and yelling for him to come quick. He took in the scene in front of him. Grace needed him, his mom needed him, and Constantine even needed him. He pulled his sister away from their mom so he could see how bad it was. He quickly took off his shirt and tied it around her wounds to stop the bleeding. He might not be smart like Grace but he watched her enough to know the basics. He watched as his unbreakable big sister leaned over the railing emptying the contents of her stomach, gasping for air. He felt himself being pulled in so many directions. His sister needed him, his mother needed him, his boss needed him but he couldn't do it all. He heard the sirens and knew the paramedics were almost there. They would know how to help, they would fix this.

The paramedics raced onto the porch trying to assess the situation. Grace gained her composure long enough to give a brief description of her mothers injuries. She hopped in the ambulance and headed to the hospital. Nate sent a quick text to Ro letting her know what happened. She would need to be there for Grace. He needed to protect her. He needed to find a way to shield his family from any more pain. He needed to step in for Constantine, he needed to be the boss.


End file.
